The Eagle and the Thief
by AltairYeahYAH
Summary: Louisa is a girl who is a thief and a assassin rolled into one. She needs to steal a few expensive things so she can help her family with the house. She sets off to the palace of King Louis the 16th and finds herself sneaking around and getting into trouble. Will she be able to escape or will she be captured? Find out. OC story. Hopefully will make one with AC characters.


**Hi everyone! This is my first Assassin's Creed fanfiction so please be nice and I hope you enjoy. Comment if you find any mistakes and I will hopefully fix them up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The cathedrals, churches and small houses surrounded the city of Paris. A golden-brown eagle flew above me, circling the city. The view was fantastic, the sun was slowly setting down and behind the sun was the king's palace. King Louis XVI was the king, and it was the year 1787. He has been ruling France for about 13 years now, ruling from 1774. The street may have been dirty, but the air on the rooftops smelled amazing. I stood on the rooftop, from a distance, I could see King Louis's palace. The wind blew through my golden locks, making me feel free. My light blue eyes watched the palace, searching for any ledges I could grab onto so I could sneak in. I need something valuable from the king. A ruby or diamond is my goal. If I find any, I will sell it and my family will be rich. Yet, unfortunately for me the place is well guarded. Yet, I'm a thief and I can do the impossible. My plan was set in my head and I was ready to begin.

I leapt over the ledges of the rooftops, heading towards the palace. My cream coloured, ankle-high jacket fluttered behind me as I pulled my hood over my head. To my attire, I wore a white plain shirt with frills going down from the neck to my waist, which was tucked in naval blue pants, held by a leather belt. I stole all that from a lady's clothing market. On my belt, hung a sword I stole from one of the French officers'. It was very fancy and shiny. I am amazing. My family doesn't know I'm a thief, but I am who I am. My mother babysits children in the more posh houses. Meaning we get some good amount of money. Also my father works at a blacksmith shop, so I get a lot of my weapons from his shop.

I leapt and grabbed onto a pole with our French flag, sliding it to the right with hand, I swang and let go of the pole, gripping on a thick wooden beam. Pulling myself up onto the beam and balancing on it, the eagle landed on a wooden window ledge above me. I looked at it, confused but inspired. I could tell it was trying to tell me something. I jumped upwards off the beam, grabbing onto the wooden window ledge. As I did, the eagle flew up, sitting on the gutter of the palace. I made it to the line of windows that had been left open. Hanging on the ledge and pulling myself up slightly, I peered inside the window, the coast was clear, so I jumped through making a huge thud. It looked like no one had heard me, thank goodness. I gazed around and it looked like I had jumped in a hallway. The hallway looked posh, clean and full of paintings and portraits. Around the corners were small statues and pot plants on end-tables and big cabinets. The walls were blood-red and creamy-white colour, mixing perfectly with a natural red colour of the wooden floor and the palace was many stories high.

Crouching down, I hid behind a bunch boxes from a group of walking guards. King Louis's throne hall was up ahead, so that probably meant that his room was nearby. No wonder there are heaps of guards were around. Keeping my head low, I snuck past a bunch of guards who were sitting down and talking at a table. The stairs I climbed up were creaky and my sword kept making noises. Glancing behind me, I heard footstep of the guards. I ran up the stairs, grabbing the side of a cabinet and hid myself on the other side of it. To my convenience, I had already had made it to his room. Opening the door, my eyes were surprised by the size of the room, a bed to fit a king (literally) and big glass cabinets full of gold necklaces and rings. A thief's dream. The cabinets were placed at the beginning of the room, next to the door. Everything was white, except the bright clothes in the walk-in wardrobe.

Opening the cabinets carefully and quietly as I could, I grabbed a handful of necklaces and rings and shoved them into the many pockets of my jacket. My family is going to be rich! The door suddenly swung open, as usual and hit the side of the cabinet. A maid walked in with a basket full of cleaning cloths and things. I hid next the cabinet just in time too. She began wiping the small end-tables and shelves thoroughly.

As I was about to leave the room, my hair, hanging out of the side of my hood, got caught in the cabinet's door. I was stuck. I tried to yank it out, but it hurt too much. I made so much movement, that the vase on top fell off and smashed.  
'Everything alright in there, madam?' I heard a guard say to the maid. She simply responded with a 'yes'. Her footsteps came closer to me, she slowly moved her head on the side of the cabinet. She looked at me with a confused face.  
'Bonjour madam.' I said simply and kindly. She screamed, holding her hands over her mouth and wobbling backwards, landing on the bed. I opened the door of the cabinet, my hair slide out and I ran towards the window. I tried to bash the lock on the window open, yet it didn't work. Guards rushed in the room, pointing out their fancy swords at me.  
'Who might you be THEIF?' The guard commanded. I looked behind me, the eagle landed softly on the wooden beam, it screeched loudly before flying away. I turned back to the guards, avoiding any eye contact, only glancing quickly. King Louis made an entrance into the room, wearing a red and white jacket with shirt tucked into his white pants. My outfit is definitely better than his though.  
'Bonjour, King Louis,' the guards tensed up a bit while I pulled out a necklace from my pocket, 'I have taken everything I need and I shall be out of your way, monsieur.' I smiled, grabbing one side of my jacket and curtseyed in front of the king.  
'You're the thief, the most wanted thief in the city. It's her, your highness.' The guard stated to the king, bowing down on one knee.  
'GUARDS! Get her out of here.' The king commanded loudly, standing up from his chair.  
'I think that's my cue to get out of here. Au revoir!' I said, as two guards came running towards me, trying to slash me with their swords, but I pulled my French officer's sword, making them awe. I deflected their attacks, kicking and bashing them with the handle of my sword. I pushed the king to the side and made my way to the stairs.

I slid down the stair railing, rebounding myself of the wall. One brave guard appeared from the other stairs. I casually walked over to the open windows. I heard footsteps from the floor above me, I glanced back to the stairs and saw King Louis and the guards rushing down to this floor.

The guard ran up to the window where I was standing at, looking smug. I smiled, jumped up and grabbed the curtain rod and kicked him out the window. I heard a faint scream and a quiet thud, when he hit the ground. I placed my foot carefully on the edge and leapt from ledge to the next. It made it easy for me because the windows' ledges were in a line. After leaping on the ledges, I hid on the side of the palace's wall. I quickly glanced from the side of the wall. The king popped his head out the window.  
'You won't get away, we will find you!' He shouted ferociously.  
'Good luck.' I quietly said. King Louis popped his head back into the palace.

Walking along the rooftops, the sun was setting down faster and the sky was becoming a purple-blue colour and the eagle came back and followed me to a large building. I ran up a wall, gripping onto the gutter, pulling myself up, sitting down at the very point of the roof. The roof tiles were hard and shaped as irregular circles. The eagle landed on the thin chimney pipe. It cawed happily, so I joined in by laughing with it. The eagle hopped down onto the roof, hopping towards me. We had the best view of the city and the sun setting. I slowly put my hand on the eagle, patting it gently. I looked back the sun, smiling and I wished it was like this every day.

Unfortunately, everybody wants to rule the world.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that little story, I will do the eagle's POV next.  
Bye for now.  
Please leave a comment. **

**AltairYeahYAH Out~**


End file.
